Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 - 2 \times 4 + \dfrac{ 80 }{ 10 } $
Solution: $ = 8 - 2 \times 4 + 8 $ $ = 8 - 8 + 8 $ $ = 0 + 8 $ $ = 8 $